The Constitution of Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka
Preamble I, the Vozhd of mine Nation, The Leader of mine people, The Alpha of mine pack, The Pastor of mine sheeps, Am determined in leading Nation towards secure and firm future. Chosen by The Assembly of Sages and The Assembly of Fathers, Am determined on never turning against the Regime or shall Myself be expelled and tagged as Lone Wolf. The Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka Article 1. Nyeznakomka is reserved and maintained only by the Nyeznakomkas. The Nation bends to discipline and bows to Dictatorship, Authoritarism, Totalitarism of Vozhd and all pillars of the Regime. Article 4. Division of power Government is Separated on Two Homes. The Upper Home and The Lower Home. The Upper House is separated by legislative, executive and judicial authorities. The Sages have only judical authority; The Assembly of Fathers has legislative and judicial authority; The Big Assebly have legislative, executive and judicial authority; Vozhd when chosen is dominion, has unlimited authority - totalitarianism. The Lower House is composed of the National Assembly, which role is explained in Article 5. with provisional authorization of having legislative, executive and judicial authority, Article 5. Vozhd the highest position, inviolability, absoluteness in all segments of government, Vozhd can compose and set the law himself, change the Constitution; Vozhd is the Army's top general, People's Guide, and their Pastor. Vozhd is not inherited, he was exclusively elected by the Senate of the Fathers. A candidate for Vozhd may come from the Grand Assembly, a military / police branch with knowledge and ability and great vision in the leadership of the Nation. Vozhd can be both male and female. The Assembly of Sages is a body consisting of a narrow circle of people and the left hand of Vozhd. It is their duty to give advice on pointing out all kinds of hazards or good results. Identities are protected, and the body is entered upon the recommendation of the sage, the death of the individual. It comes out of the body in case of hostility, great disagreement and bad advice. The Senate of the Fathers is represented by deputies over 59. years old, past achievements or recommendation of the The Assembly of Sages Men The Grand Assembly is strictly, disciplined by the body and is made up of representatives from all the districts of the district The Ministry Assembly only enters ministers to consider proposals, topics, necessary or indicated tasks delegated from the National Assembly. The system of election of ministers is made by a system of voting by the people which need not be taken into account; the consideration and evaluation by the Fathers' Assembly and the Sages and the final decision of the Vozhd, whose court is strictly obeyed, whether or not it contradicts the decisions of the previous bodies. They are responsible for passing and promulgating laws after the Grand Assembly's assessment. The National Assembly is a semi-national semi-automatic (all representatives of municipalities and villages are automatically received) a body for which no votes are required to enter. That is why it is a body, a body composed of Ministers, representatives of municipalities and 1 councilor representing the voice of the village each for each municipality. The NS expresses the advantages and disadvantages of living in each district (municipalities and villages in it), drafts laws, requests for financial assistance or military or police, calls for attention from the The Assembly of Sages and Vozhd. Article 6. Political parties Political parties are unnecessary and prohibited. Article 7. Prohibition of conflicts of interes No one may exercise a governmental or public office that is in conflict with his other functions, affairs or private interests. The existence of a conflict of interest and the responsibility for its resolution are determined by the Constitution and the law. Article 8. Coat of arms, flag and anthem The Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka has its own coat of arms, flag and anthem. The coat of arms of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka is used as the Big Coat of Arms and as the Small Coat of Arms. The flag of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka exists and is used as the National Flag and as the Regime flag while people have their own aswell.. The anthem of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka is the solemn song "Nedam Ja na Tebe". The anthem of Regime is the song "Dirty Mind" played only on private assemblies and occasions of the elite members if Regime. The appearance and use of the coat of arms, flag and anthem shall be regulated by law. Article 9. Territory and border The territory of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka is unique and indivisible. The border of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka is inviolable and changes according to the procedure envisaged for the amendment of the Constitution Article 10. Capital The capital of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka is Kiryuha. Article 11. Language and script In the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka, the Serborussian language and the Cyrillic script are in official use while the latin letter could be used for special purposes of elite members of Regime. The official use of other languages and scripts is regulated by law, based on the Constitution. Article 12. Provincial autonomy and local self-government State power is limited by the right of citizens to provincial autonomy and local self-government. Citizens' right to provincial autonomy and local self-government is subject only to the review of constitutionality and legality. Article 13. Protection of citizens and Nyeznakomkans abroad The Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka protects the rights and interests of its citizens abroad. The Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka is developing and improving relations of Nyeznakomkans living abroad with their country of origin. Prohibition of national minorities Article 14. Prohibition of national minorities The Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka prohibits national minorities. Gender equality Article 15 Gender equality The state guarantees equality between women and men and develops an equal opportunities policy. International relations Article 16 International relations The foreign policy of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka is based on generally recognized principles and rules of international law. The generally accepted rules of international law and approved international treaties are an integral part of the legal order of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka and are directly applicable. Confirmed international treaties must comply with the Constitution. The position of strangers Article 17 The position of strangers Foreigners, in accordance with international treaties, have in the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka all rights guaranteed by the Constitution and the law, except for the rights that are only for citizens of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka under the Constitution and law. THE SECOND PART - HUMAN RIGHTS AND FREEDOMS = Direct application of guaranteed rights Article 18 Direct application of guaranteed rights All human rights belong to Vozhd. Article 21 Prohibition of discrimination Before the Constitution and the law, everyone is equal. Everyone has the right to equal legal protection, without discrimination. Any discrimination, direct or indirect, on any grounds whatsoever, and especially on the basis of race, sex, nationality, social origin, birth, creed, political or other belief, financial status, culture, language, age and mental or physical disability, shall be prohibited. . They do not consider discrimination as a specific measure that the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka can introduce to achieve full equality of persons or groups of persons who are essentially in an unequal position with other citizens. Article 22 Protection of human rights and freedoms Everyone has the right to judicial protection if he or she has been violated or denied a human or minority right enshrined in the Constitution, as well as the right to remedy the consequences of the violation. 2. Human rights and freedoms Article 23 Dignity and free personality development Human disciplined dignity is inviolable and it is everyone's duty to respect and protect it. No one has the right to free personal development, Article 24 Right to life Human life is not inviolable. There is a death sentence in the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka. It is forbidden to clone human beings from the sheer government institutions and organs. Article 25 Inviolability of physical and mental integrity Physical and mental integrity is hurtful. Anyone may be subjected to torture, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment, subjected to medical or scientific trials for the benefit of the Nation. Article 26 Prohibition of slavery, slavery-like position and forced labor No one may be held in slavery or in a position similar to slavery. Any form of trafficking is prohibited. Forced labor is forbidden. Sexual or economic exploitation of a disadvantaged person is considered forced labor. Forced labor shall not be considered the work or service of a person serving a sentence of imprisonment if their work is based on the principle of voluntariness, with remuneration, work or service of a person in military service, or work or service during a state of war or emergency in accordance with measures prescribed for declaring war or state of emergency. Article 27 The right to freedom and security Everyone has the right to personal liberty and security. Deprivation of liberty shall be permissible only for the reasons and in the procedure provided for by law. A person deprived of liberty by a public authority shall be informed promptly, in an official language, of the reasons for his imprisonment, of the charge he has been charged with, and of his rights and shall not be entitled to inform the person of his choice without delay. Everyone who has been deprived of liberty has no right of appeal to a court of law, which is required to urgently decide on the lawfulness of imprisonment and to order release if the deprivation of liberty was unlawful. The sentence involving imprisonment may be imposed by the court, the Higher Homes and Vozhd. Article 28 Dealing with a person deprived of his liberty A person deprived of liberty need not be treated humanly and with respect for the dignity of his personality. All violence against a person deprived of liberty is permitted. Extortion of testimony is permitted. Article 29 Additional rights in case of deprivation of liberty without a court decision A person deprived of his liberty without a court order shall be immediately informed that he has no right to make any statement and the right to be heard without the presence of a lawyer of his choice or a lawyer who will provide him with legal aid if he cannot pay him. A person deprived of his liberty without a court decision must be delivered without delay to the competent court without delay and at the latest within 1 hour, otherwise he shall be handed over to prison. Article 30 Detention A person suspected of having committed a criminal offense may be detained only on the basis of a decision of a court, the Higher Homes and Vozhd if detention is necessary for the purpose of conducting criminal proceedings. If not heard at the time of the decision on detention or if the detention decision was not executed immediately after the detention, the detained person must be brought before the competent court within 48 hours of his / her imprisonment, which then decides on detention again. The court's written and reasoned decision on detention shall be served on the detainee no later than 12 hours after the detention. The court shall make the decision on the custody appeal and deliver it to the detainee within 48 hours. Article 35 The right to rehabilitation and compensation Who without grounds or unlawfully imprisoned, detained or convicted of a criminal offense has the right to rehabilitation, the family or close relatives are obliged to submit to the competent body - the Commissariat for Innocently Convicted - evidence and request for the commencement of new court proceedings with the possibility of immediate release from custody , if the attached evidence has been shown to be of sufficient strength to overturn a previously rendered court decision. The compensation is not financial in nature but medical. Article 37 The right to a legal personality Each person has justice ability. An adult acquires the ability to decide his or her rights and obligations independently. When reached the age of 18 years. The choice and use of your personal name and the name of your children are in accordance with the National Codex. Article 38 The right to citizenship The acquisition and termination of citizenship of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka are governed by law. A citizen of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka may be expelled, deprived of citizenship or entitled to change it. A child born in the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka is entitled to citizenship of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka if the conditions for acquiring citizenship of another state are not fulfilled. Article 39 Freedom of movement Everyone has the limited right to move and reside freely in the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka, to leave and to return to it. prevention of the spread of infectious diseases or defense of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka. The entry and stay of foreigners in the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka shall be regulated by law. An alien may be expelled only on the basis of a decision of the competent authority, Higher Homes, Vozhda, in the procedure prescribed by law. Article 43 Freedom of thought, conscience and religion The freedom of thought, conscience, belief, the right to remain in one's beliefs, or to change them according to one's choice, are restricted. Article 44 Churches and religious communities Are prohibited Article 49 Prohibition of provoking racial, national and religious hatred It is prohibited and punishable to provoke and incite racial, national, religious or other inequality, hatred and intolerance. Article 50 Freedom of the media Is limited. Negativity, bad criticism towards the regime is prohibited. General media have limited or no rights or no rights. In Nyeznakomka there are censorship towards anything inhumane and sexual inappropriate things. Article 54 Freedom of assembly Anything against from Upper Homes, Vozhd, Regime and Nation is prohibited. Article 55 Freedom of association Is prohibited Article 56 Right to petition Are allowed through National Assembly - Lower home Article 63 Freedom to decide on birth Everyone has the right to decide freely on the birth of children. The Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka encourages parents to decide on childbirth and helps them to do so Article 64 A real child Children enjoy human rights appropriate to their age and mental maturity. Every child has the right to a personal name, an entry in the birth registry, the right to preserve his or her identity. Children are protected from psychological, physical, economic and any other exploitation or abuse. Children born out of wedlock have the same rights as children born in wedlock. The rights of the child and their protection are regulated by law. Article 65 Rights and duties of parents Parents have the right and duty to support, educate and educate their children, and they are equal in this. All or some of the rights may be revoked or restricted by one or both parents only by a court decision, if it is in the best interests of the child, in accordance with the law. Article 66 Special protection for family, mother, single parent and child Family, mother, single parent and child in the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka enjoy special protection in accordance with the law. The mother is given special support and protection before and after childbirth. Special protection is provided to children who are not cared for by their parents and to children who have a mental or physical disability. Children under the age of 15 cannot be employed nor, if they are under 18, can work in jobs detrimental to their health or morale. Article 68 Health protection Everyone has the right to the protection of his or her physical and mental health. Children, pregnant women, mothers during maternity leave, single parents with children up to the age of seven and old receive health care from public income, unless otherwise provided by law. Health insurance, health care and the establishment of health funds are regulated by law. The Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka assists in the development of health and physical culture. Article 69 Social Protection Citizens and families in need of social assistance in order to overcome social and life difficulties and create conditions to meet basic living needs are entitled to social protection, the provision of which is based on the principles of social justice, humanism and respect for human dignity. The rights of employees and their families to social security and insurance are regulated by law. An employee has the right to remuneration in the case of temporary absence from work, as well as the right to compensation in the case of temporary unemployment, in accordance with the law. Disabled persons, war veterans and victims of war are given special protection in accordance with the law. Social security funds are established in accordance with the law. Article 70 Pension insurance Pension insurance is regulated by law. The Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka takes care of the economic security of pensioners. Article 71 Right to education Everyone has the right to education. Primary education is compulsory and free, and secondary education is free. All citizens have, under equal conditions, access to higher education. The Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka provides high-quality higher education to successful and gifted students of lower income, in accordance with the law. The establishment of schools and universities is regulated by law. Article 72 University autonomy The autonomy of universities, higher education and scientific institutions is guaranteed. Universities, higher education and scientific institutions independently decide on their organization and work, in accordance with the law. Article 73 Freedom of scientific and artistic creation Scientific and artistic creation is free. Authors of scientific and artistic works are guaranteed moral and substantive rights, in accordance with the law. The Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka encourages and assists in the development of science, culture and art. Article 74 Healthy environment Everyone has the right to a healthy environment and to be informed in a timely and complete manner. Everyone, especially the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka and the Autonomous Province, is responsible for protecting the environment. Everyone is required to preserve and improve the environment. THIRD PART - ECONOMIC DEVELOPMENT AND PUBLIC FINANCE Article 82 Basic principles of economy regulation Economic regulation in the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka rests on a market economy, open and free market, equality of other forms of property. The Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka is a unique economic area with a single market for goods, labor, capital and services. The impact of the market economy on the social and economic position of employees is reconciled through the social dialogue between trade unions and employers, The Upper Home and The Lower Home. State property Article 87 Natural resources, goods designated by law as of general interest and property used by the authorities of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka are state property. There may be other things and rights in state property, in accordance with the law. Individuals and legal entities may acquire individual rights to certain goods in common use, under the conditions and in the manner prescribed by law. Natural resources are used under the conditions and in the manner prescribed by law. The property of autonomous provinces and local self-government units, the manner of its use and disposal, shall be regulated by law. Land Article 88 The use and disposal of privately owned agricultural land, forest land and urban construction land is limited. The law may restrict forms of use and disposal, or prescribe conditions for use and disposal, in order to eliminate the danger of causing damage to the environment or to prevent the violation of rights and the legitimate interests of others. Preserving heritage Article 89 Everyone is obliged to preserve the natural rarities and scientific, cultural and historical heritage as goods of general interest, in accordance with the law. Special responsibility for the preservation of heritage lies with the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka, autonomous provinces and local self-government units. Consumer protection Article 90 The Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka protects consumers. Especially prohibited are actions directed against the health, safety and privacy of consumers, as well as all dishonest actions on the market. 2. Public finances Taxes and other revenue Article 91 Funds from which the competences of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka, autonomous provinces and local self-government units are financed shall be provided from taxes and other revenues established by law. The obligation to pay taxes and other duties is general and is based on the economic power of the taxpayer. Budget Article 92 The Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka, autonomous provinces and local self-government units have budgets that must show all the revenues and expenditures that finance their responsibilities. The law defines the deadlines within which the budget must be adopted and the method of provisional financing. The implementation of all budgets is controlled by the State Audit Institution. The National Assembly is considering the draft budget statement in the opinion of the State Audit Institution. Public Debt Article 93 The Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka, autonomous provinces and local self-government units may borrow. The terms and procedure for borrowing are governed by law. National Bank of Nyeznakomka Article 95 The National Bank of Nyeznakomka is the central bank of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka, independent and subject to the supervision of the National Assembly, to which it is responsible. The National Bank of Nyeznakomka is governed by a governor, elected by the National Assembly. A law is passed on the National Bank of Nyeznakomka. PART FOUR JURISDICTION OF Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka Jurisdiction of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka Article 97 The Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka shall regulate and ensure: 1. Sovereignty, independence, territorial integrity and security of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka, its international position and relations with other countries and international organizations; 2. exercise and protection of citizens' freedoms and rights; constitutionality and legality; proceedings before courts and other state bodies; responsibility and sanctions for violation of citizens' freedoms and rights established by the Constitution and for violation of laws, other regulations and general acts; amnesties and pardons for offenses; 3. the territorial organization of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka; local government system; 4. the defense and security of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka and its citizens; emergency measures; 5. the system of crossing the border and controlling the traffic of goods, services and passenger traffic across the border; position of tenants and foreign legal entities; 6. the single market; the legal status of economic operators; system of performing certain economic and other activities; commodity reserves; monetary, banking, foreign exchange and customs systems; foreign economic relations; foreign credit system; tax system; 7. property and obligation relations and protection of all forms of property; 8. system in the field of labor relations, occupational safety, employment, social security and other forms of social security; other economic and social relations of general interest; 9. sustainable development; environmental protection and improvement system; protection and promotion of wildlife; production, trade and transportation of weapons, toxic, flammable, explosive, radioactive and other hazardous materials; 10. system in the fields of health, social protection, veterans' and disability protection, child care, education, culture and protection of cultural goods, sports, public information; public service system; 11. control of the legality of the disposal of funds of legal entities; financial audit of public funds; collecting statistical and other data of general interest; 12. development of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka, policies and measures to encourage the equal development of certain parts of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka, including the development of underdeveloped areas; organization and use of space; scientific and technological development; 13. Regime and safety in all types of traffic; 14. holidays and decorations of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka; 15. financing the exercise of the rights and duties of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka, established by the Constitution and law; 16. organization, competence and work of republican bodies; 17. other relations of interest to the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka. 6. Nyeznakomkan Army Jurisdiction Article 139 The Nyeznakomkan Army defends the country from armed threats from the outside and performs other missions and tasks in accordance with the Constitution, law and principles of international law governing the use of force. 7. Courts Principles of the Judiciary Article 142 The judicial power is unique in the territory of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka. Courts are independent and dependent in their work and they judge according to the Constitution, laws and other general acts, when provided by law, generally accepted rules of international law and confirmed international treaties. Hearing before a court is public and may be restricted only in accordance with the Constitution. Judges and lay judges shall participate in the trial, in the manner prescribed by law. The law may prescribe that in certain courts and in certain matters only judges are tried. The court judges in a panel, and it may be provided by law to judge an individual judge in certain matters. PART EIGHT CONSTITUTIONALITY AND LEGALITY Hierarchy of domestic and international general legal acts Article 194 The legal order of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka is unique. The Constitution is the highest legal act of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka. All laws and other general acts adopted in the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka must be in conformity with the Constitution. Confirmed international treaties and generally accepted rules of international law are part of the legal order of the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka. Confirmed international treaties must not contravene the Constitution. Laws and other general acts adopted in the Dictatorship of Nyeznakomka must not be contrary to the intervention of Vozhda and The Upper Home. PART NINE CHANGE OF THE CONSTITUTION Article 200. Can be changed by Vozhd or request from The Upper Home.